Lams Oneshots
by pragmaticturtle
Summary: A collection of much meeded lams oneshots Can be found in my wattpad
1. -holding hands-

Alexander

My hand inched closer to his, in hopes he be tempted to reach for mine and grip it as he does my heart- pretending he doesn't. Will he find beauty in my rough hands when he cradles it with his? Could his, warm mine that had frozen numb? Would the ink on mine stain his paint-splattered one? Could we create such a masterpiece? Would he feel electric; if I run the same hand through his hair? Would his breath hitch; if I use that same hand to caress his face, his side, the small of his back? Would he find comfort in the little pats on his head, that I would give with that same hand? I wonder, and I am almost disgusted by my self. I knew I would stay wondering, but then- He grasps my hand.

The experience was quite serendipitous. His were as cold as mine, as rough as mine; I almost waver.

I keep calm. I decide to see his reaction before acting upon mine, and-

He's smiling.

He's smiling as if he felt that rush of electric that I did. As if he knew he invaded my thoughts, even before this. As if he's accomplished what he wanted- and if it was to invoke these surges of speechless passion, then he certainly has. I realize my position and become embarrassed of my staring. I refuse to look him in the eyes, in fear of being drawn in; but I find that ignoring his eyes would bring me to his lips, which were, suddenly, tantalizingly close and I shut my eyes.

I will not forgive this man for making me subject to this torture.

I will not forgive this man for making me subject to this torture.

I will not forgive this man for making me subject to this tor-

I make the mistake of inhaling his scent.

-and, fuck.

{short lams one shot so that you guys see how I write if you ever request for me to write based on a prompt- which I am open to, by the way}


	2. -baking cookies-

based on a tumblr prompt

John

I rolled around our shared bed and suddenly craved for cookies. After much debating with myself, I put on my pink apron and looked for Alexander- bringing a blue apron for him. I was very fond of creation; cooking, baking, drawing, painting, writing, pottery- the sorts. I wanted Alexander to join me! So that he would see why I indulged in these various hobbies. He didn't seem interested in making any of them a hobby, aside from writing and pottery- in fact, he writes every chance he gets and pottery is how he makes those literary universes a 'reality.' I find him in his study, as expected.

"Alex, let's make food." I tapped on his shoulder repeatedly.

"No."

"Let's make food."

"I'm busy."

"But, I want cookies.." I whined, I knew I was annoying him. "We have enough to make a batch.."

"Babygirl, stop. Let me finish my work." He sighed.

"I- Fine." I sulked. Hopefully, my turtle could help me feel better and would love to watch me bake.

"Hey," he called and I turned around to face him dejectedly. "Sorry, I love you, okay?"

I nodded and hummed sadly, walking to the pantry to fetch the ingredients. I put Heathers on, put Sazso's turtle tank on a counter, adjacent the counter I worked on, and begin with the mise en place. 3 1/4 flour; 2 eggs; 1 cup butter; 1/4 maple syrup; 1 teaspoon vanilla; 2 teaspoons cornstarch; 1 teaspoon baking powder; 1 teaspoon baking soda; 1 teaspoon salt; 2 cups of s- I start coughing and keeled over.

I heard a pair of footsteps rush downstairs and watched Alexander run to me in worry and pick me up. I tried to giggle but I'm cut off by another coughing fit.

"John? What happened?" He looks down at me as he places me on our bed.

"I don't know.." I shut my eyes and sigh. Alex lays by me and pulls me close. He rubs my back, his breathing lulling me unconscious.

As soon as I woke, I took a whiff of the air and recognized the sweet smell. Alexander must have seen the ingredients and continued for me. I instantly smile at the thought.

I struggled to get up but rushed to run into the arms of my lover. "Alexander, what..?"

"Okay, I didn't know what else was missing but I mixed those, then added more of this and it resulted in kinda-cookies!" I chuckled at his attempt of an explanation. "Hey, I still tried! You really wanted me to help and you fell asleep, so.."

"Thanks, love. I really appreciate you doing this." I kissed his cheek and grinned at his expression. After 2 years of being together, I can still make him go this red. "So, how is it?"

"Actually, I wanted you to taste it first." He fiddled with the blue apron he wore, I grinned.

I took a cookie, shoved it in my mouth then kissed him. "Well?"

"Well, it's not bad..?" He struggled to compliment his own work. "What do you think?"

"Salty. Like you, love."

"Fuck. Was the missing ingredient sugar, and not salt, then?"

"Yes."

"It's my first time!"

"I know, love. No need to justify yourself."

"Can we just get store-bought cookies?"

"Of course."

"Then get ready, I don't wanna leave without you."

"We'll work on your baking skills later."

"Oh, yes. Please."

{I tried.}


	3. -soulmate au-

Alexander

We are given the first name of our soulmates upon birth. It is whispered to us and it is imprinted in our heads. They say it is a blessing, to able to easily distinguish whether or not this person is your soulmate. In reality, you are truly only blessed, if your soulmate has an odd and unique name. Unfortunately, bestowed upon me, a soulmate with such a common name that I would meet two people in average that shared the same name, everyday- if I tried.

John.

Out of all the names, you name your child 'John'? You really want us to suffer a prolonged journey? Then again, 'Alexander' is quite a common name, too. I wonder, how would 'John' and I be able to tell? Our first names are not sufficient information, just so you know, Fate. I wonder of another way to know? If my mother were alive, she would enchant me with the fantasies of her own childhood and I would smile when she laughed. She would create different worlds with me and would question reality with me, and-

Like I said, the name 'John' is very common. So, it's not a surprise I am acquainted to four John's now (whom are: John Jay, John André, John Trumbull, John Adams). None of which I can be sure is my soulmate.

Hercules was lucky. He was lucky to have a soulmate whose first name told plenty about them- 'Marie-Joseph.' Obviously French, obviously high class, and quite obviously his friend.

John

"FUCK YOU, LAFAYETTE, I LOVED THAT PAN." I furiously chased after my French cousin.

I had initially thought that the fact that he was making breakfast was a good thing. Of course, until he tried to flip the fucking omelette to my face, resulting in half of the pan clanging against the floor and the omelette decorating the wall, which I turned to a chase around the living room as he flailed the handle of what used to be a complete frying pan.

"NON. MON AMIE. PLEASE, STOP WITH THE CHASE. DESOLÉ." He tried. But, no. This was my frYING PAN WE'RE TALKING ABOUT. MY SHEILA.

The Frenchman ran in the bathroom to escape and locked it after him.

"Godammit, Laf! What am I gonna use to cook later?" I slammed my fist against the bathroom door one last time and collected myself. I need a new Sheila if I wanted to cook us a proper dinner. I quickly dressed in the most decent shirt in my closet and ran to fetch a replacement.

After an agonizing walk, I made it to the store that offered the only decent Sheila-replacement. I rushed to get only the best. Determined, I strolled past the aisles that did not hold what I truly longed for. I gasped when I was met with- yes, I found her.

She is the one.

As quickly as I saw her, she was gone and into the hands of another

-I cannot accept that.

"AYE YO!" I glared at the man. "SHE IS MINE."

As gorgeous as this man was, he cannot dare sweep my lady off her handle before I had the chance to!

"Um," He looked confused. "Only if you asked nicely..?"

Okay, he's really confused. I mean, I would be too. We stood on opposite sides of the aisle, I was pointing at the frying pan he held.

"Is that a challenge, young man?!" I glared and made sure my voice echoed with an accent.

His eyes widened as I calmly stomped over to him. He was in even more shock when I just solemnly placed my hand on his shoulder and asked if I could have that pan.

"Please, just let me have Sheila. You see, my cousin, Laf, broke m-"

"Laf?" He raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Do you happen to know a Lafayette?"

"Huh? Small world, I guess." I smiled. "You know my cousin then?"

"It seems I do." He extended his arm to a handshake. "Are you, perhaps, John Laurens?"

"Yeah, and how do you know my cousin?" I questioned.

"Through my best friend-slash-roomate's moans at night." He shrugged.

"Oh God." I laughed. " I almost pity you, mister!"

"Alexander. My name is Alexander Hamilton." He grinned. "There's a million things I haven't done but, John, just you wait."

"LAFAYETTE, YOU HOE, GUESS WHAT." I screamed as soon as I arrived home from my encounter with mister Hamilton. I quickly placed my new Sheila on the counter and looked for the gay.

"WHAT, BITCH?!" HE screamed from the bathroom.

"You seriously haven't left that bathroom?" I sighed. "ANYWAY, WHY DIDN'T YOU FUCKING TELL ME THAT YOU KNEW A HOT GUY THAT IS BOTH SINGLE AND GAY?!"

"Honey, I know lots of people. Let's not go there." He said as he walked out the bathroom. "Now, which one of them, yo?"

"HE'S SHORT AND HAS NICE HAIR AND IS SMART AND WE MET IN THE STORE WHERE WE FOUGHT OVER SHEILA." I explained, gesturing to the pan on the counter.

"You must mean Alexander, then?" Lafayette raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, exactly! Alexander H-" I stopped.

Alexander..?

Alexander would be the name of my soulmate! It's true that I have met others before, but none have ever struck me with this sense of familiarity! I had just met the Alexander that would be stuck with me!

I grinned.

"Laf, you have to let me see him again."

{ This took longer than needed. So, I rushed it }


End file.
